deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ditto132/Riolu VS Elsa VS Lester VS Goomba
Wiz: OP Apprentices, the chosen beings to be taught how to become as OP as their master, Lord Barneyaka. Boomstick: But if one of their masters died, one of them would be chosen to replace them, the best of the four chosen apprentices. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win.. a Death Battle. Wiz: Goomba, the most iconic enemy in the Mario universe aside from Bowser. Boomstick: Just about everyone in the world has died to that first Goomba at least once. They're so weak right? One stomp and their dead. Wiz: However, we have searched the entire Mario universe and eventually found the greatest Goomba who has ever lived. He can move at light-speed, and when he wears his boot, he can jump and the shockwave from him landing destroys the galaxy he's in. Boomstick: And if he looks at you and says "fire flower" you actually turn into a fire flower. He can also sprout wings from his back and become a Paragoomba, giving him the ability to fly and drop micro-goombas which are capable of destroying universes. He's even killed MLG Hyper Malleo in one hit. Wiz: MLG Hyper Malleo can survive up to 50 Million universe explosions, meaning Goomba is capable of destroying over 50 million universes at once. *video clip of Mario jumping on a goomba. Wiz: Lester the Unlikely, just your average geek. Well, except for the whole finding his way home from an island thing. Boomstick: Look at him, he's a wimp! Wiz: I wouldn't say that. He can run halfway around the world in a few seconds if scared, but is Mach 3000 normally. So his top speed is around 8,964,360 MPH. His clumsiness is also known to save him sometimes, such as dodging multiverse busting attacks by tripping and falling under the attack. Boomstick: He can also summon a robot to help him in fights. Wiz: Lester's robot is capable of destroying multiverses and can move at the speed of light. Boomstick: NOBODY's gonna bully this kid. That reminds me, Wiz were you ever bullied for being a ner- Wiz: Shut up! Boomstick: Aww. Wiz: Riolu, the emanation pokemon. Boomstick: He's so cute! I need a Riolu, like, right now! Wiz: Well this Riolu can punch the ground and destroy 30,000,000 universes. Boomstick: ....Holy shit. Wiz: He can also move at 2x light-speed. However, this is nowhere near his potential. Boomstick: He's capable of transforming into Lucario, multiplying his stats by 50. Wiz: Lucario is extremely powerful, but isn't invincible. Out of anger, he has fought Master Chuck, Barney, and Baraka at seperate times, and lost to them all. However, they are the OP gods, so you could expect anyone to lose to them. Wiz: Last but not least, is Elsa. Boomstick:...Hahahaha! Your kidding me right? Wiz: No, not at all actually. While she is only strong enough to lift up a tree, she is very powerful and can hold her own against very strong opponents. She can move at the speed of sound on land, but in the air, she is light-speed. She can bend snow and ice, and create ice barriers, which can protect her from multiverse busting attacks. Boomstick: She is able to summon Ice Darkseids, which are 300 times stronger than the actual Darkseid. She's even froze and killed Super Godzilla, who is 10 times stronger than the normal Godzilla. Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! *Alternate universe where either Master Chuck, Barney, or Baraka dies.* Elsa: It's time to find out who will replace "insert MC, Barney, or Baraka here* Lester: Wait so we have to fight each other? Riolu: Riolu! Elsa creates an ice spike out of the ground to hit Lester, but he runs away from it. Riolu scratches Goomba. Elsa summons an army of Ice Darkseids to fight everyone else. Lester summons his robot to fight the Ice Darkseids and it destroys two of them in half a second. Goomba: Fire flower! Goomba turned an Ice Darkseid into a fire flower which he used to melt another Ice Darkseid. Elsa freezes Lester's robot solid. Lester sneaks behind Elsa and stabs through her, killing her. Goomba puts on his boot and jumps, when he lands he destroys the galaxy they're all in. Riolu is enveloped in an intense aura, and transforms into Lucario. Lucario stares at Goomba, and his right eye shines red. Goomba sprouts wings from his back. He slashes Goomba. Goomba drops micro-goombas on Lucario. Lucario uses Force Palm on Goomba, knocking him into a nearby planet. Lucario flies to the planet and stomps on Goomba. Lucario flies away from the planet and charges his aura. Lucario: Aura, Ka.me..ha....meeee........haaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! Boomstick: Damn, that was crazy! Wiz: This match would have been very close, if Riolu wasn't capable of transforming into Lucario. While Elsa is very powerful, and her army of Ice Darkseids are awesome, she is weak is comparison to everyone else. Boomstick: Lester was able to hang in there due to his sheer luck and his multiversal level robot helping him out. But eventually his inferiority caught up with him. Wiz: He couldn't dodge a galaxy explosion, let alone a planet being destroyed. Then it came down to Riolu and Goomba. Boomstick. Once Riolu transformed into Lucario, Goomba was screwed. Wiz: While Goomba can destroy over 50,000,000 universes and is light-speed, Lucario can destroy 1,500,000,000 universes, and is 100 times the speed of light. Boomstick: Elsa has to let it go, Lester's chance of winning is unlikely, and Goomba got stomped. Wiz: The winner is Riolu. Category:Blog posts